


Drive baby

by Garance



Series: Formulashot [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bank Robbery, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thief AU, alternative universe, i dunno i'm tired
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pierre ne résistera jamais aux mains de Charles sur son corps.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Formulashot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796740
Kudos: 6





	Drive baby

Drive baby

Pierre garde un sourire pour lui alors qu’il sent la main de Charles glisser sur sa cuisse, ils ont réussi leur opération, avec succès, alors il ne leur reste plus qu’à rentrer et célébrer silencieusement, à l’abri des regards de la police. Avec tout le butin de la banque dans le coffre, Pierre se laisse tenter par un repos sur le siège du passager, Charles conduisant prudemment, mais en se permettant de s’amuser avec sa main qui n’est pas sur le volant. Il ne trouve rien à redire dans les faits, c’est toujours quelque chose qu’il apprécie. Il attend juste d’être rentré pour se permettre de totalement s’abandonner au plaisir.

Et une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, le sac d’argent sur le parquet de l’appartement, les lèvres de Charles sont sur les siennes, ses mains sur ses cuisses, ses doigts commençant à creuser leur passage. Pierre ne résiste pas longtemps pour consentir à lui laisser tout l’espace de sa bouche comme récompense pour cette nouvelle réussite. Il n’y a rien de plus agréable que de pouvoir le sentir contre lui, de sentir ses mains glisser sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le matelas contre son dos. Charles a cette espèce de force naturelle quand ils se retrouvent totalement seuls dans la chambre, et Pierre ne peut qu’en rire entre leurs lèvres liées, parce qu’il ne pourra jamais regretter d’être devenu un criminel grâce à lui.

Fin


End file.
